Itsuki Kowareta
Itsuki Kowareta (壊れた 樹) is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals. And he is a participant in the Prison Killing Game. He title is the (超高校級の「オカルトリーダー」''chō kōkō kyū no “Okarutorīdā”'', Super High School Level Occult Leader). He was sent to the Prison School to set him straight and know his wrong doings like, Blood Sacrifices and his also in deep darkness filled with desperation. Roleplay * A Cosplay and Fun. With Satoshi Akiyama. Name and Development Itsuki's first name which (樹) means "tree" while his last name Kowareta (壊れた) means "broken" The author created Itsuki to resembled a very poor boy who somehow lost his mind and devoted his life to the Occultist Arts. But seeing as how sad that is, he decided to change it to him believing Demons exist. Another thing about his creation is that that the author base him upon Anime characters that don't know how to properly communicate with his other peers making him panic and often scare people as he tries to communicate, in addition, he turn him into a "Shota" type character. The last part of his development is that while he is very close to Rantarou. The author also wanted to create a small love yet slight clueless and forbidden love in the story making Itsuki's relationship with Rantarou a perfect trigger to that point, where he has feeling which he doesn't even know about towards him making him part of the LGBT community. Appearance Itsuki is a short young boy with pale white skin, with dark violet eyes and short black hair. He also has stitch marks on his chest, and he also has bandages on his neck to hide his other cut injuries. He wears a short black robe, that is a bit torn and also has a huge stitch on the back, along with a hood, that reaches down all the way to his waist and he has a dark violet shirt underneath his robe. He also wears black long, slightly tight school pants and he wears black shoes and he also has numerous scars everywhere on his body he has an Occult Symbol on his left hand. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Occult Leader Itsuki was the leader of an Occult Club when he was in middle school, but even though he is the Ultimate Occult Leader, he thinks of himself as just an average Occultist. His knowledge on supernatural, mystical, and even magical beliefs gives him a scary aura. Even though he has a young appearance. After graduating from his middle school along with Rantarou, he has his own Occult Group outside of school and bringing Occult to the world. And with that he has a secret Occult Organization with 500 people. Future Sight Itsuke has an outstanding power to tell the future depending on the person's actions. Though their are times that he's not accurate but most of the time he is accurate. VERY accurate. Personality Itsuki is a depressed and lonely boy and he has strong beliefs in demonic darkness. His parents abandon him at a young age due to Itsuki not accepting a life in Church, And since his parents have a strong Catholic Belief, they hurt him then finally abandons him. He was also bullied and tries to commit suicide. But he believed that a demon saved him and gave his soul to that demon... But it is still unknown if it is true. Though whenever he could not talk to his demon "friend", he always seclude himself and often shows a smile both creepy and rarely nice. He cries most of the time cause he never likes being alone and this is also one of the parts why Rantarou always keeps an eye on him. He also shows a strong appreciation to those who likes and cares for him and is very clingy to some people that always watches him. Another part of his personality is his essential blood lust to offer to his "friend" and he takes his Rituals seriously as he always perform a ritual in his room and also his old Club Room along with a few more other people. Last thing is that since he worship the Demon of the Underworld he has a huge grudge on Religious people. History ---- ---- ---- Relationship Rantarou Yamada Rantarou and Ituski were middle school friends. He sees Rantaoru as his only friend despite that he is a carefree guy. But at times... He sees Rantarou more than a friend since he rescued him multiple times and stops him from committing multiple self injuries. There times that he will always cried in Rantarou's arms and wishes to just let the whole world just crash by the devils hands. Keisuke Mcklein After the Incident on Chapter 2, Itsuki has been somehow always stays with Keisuke, due to the fact they somehow appreciate the night, and they often blend in the dark. He sees Keisuke as a respectable "Big Brother" cause Keisuke is often cautious for him, and whenever he sleeps in the corner he would always brings him back to his room. Kazuko Kanade Itsuki sees Kazuko as a light which he despises. Full of Hope. Always staying strong for others... Itsuki never like people with those traits. Rather, he is jealous of her... Yukio Nagamasa Itsuki despises Yukio cause she reminds him of the people that bully him when he is young. The leader personality who only cares for themselves and the people who are worth her time. He hates them and he refuses to cooperate with them. Full Body Sprites= Itsuki_FBS.jpg |-| Sprite Icon= |-| Arts and Concepts= Official_Art_Itsuki.jpg|Itsuki's Official Art Design Itsuki_Kowareta.jpg|Itsuki's Old Half Body Sprite 5_Itsuki.jpg|Itsuki Beta Design Itsuki.jpg|Old Chibi Design |-| Arts made by Friends= Mae.jpg|Art Design made by @Mae Senshu, Discord Friend Yasu.jpg|Art Design made by @Yasuzumi Sumire, Discord Friend Trivia * Itsuki is the smallest person in the group. While the 2nd smallest is Himeno Jundo. * His the 1st LGBT character the author created in the story. * His Official Art design is base on Himiko Yumeno the . Category:Male Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:Religion and Ritual-based Talents Category:Talent: Occult Leader